En plein blizzard, une voix m'a chuchoté
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Depuis le temps, Kazahaya devrait savoir qu'il doit se méfier quand on lui donne une mission en solo... OS, Yaoi


**Série** : Lawful drug

**Auteur** : Heera Ookami

**Titre **:** Au cœur de la tempête**

**Genre** : yaoi, romance… discussion philosophique

**Couples** : RikuoKazahaya x

**Disclaimer** : Rikuo classe, Rikuo beau, Rikuo fort, Rikuo savoir tenir une maison… Rikuo définitivement pas à moi… de même que tous les autres persos de cette série. C'est triste !

**Note** :

Froid. Tellement froid. Il tremblait de tous ses membres mais il ne sentait rien. Absolument rien. Son corps était comme anesthésié.

Un coin reculé de son esprit lui hurlait de se bouger si il ne voulait pas y rester.

C'est vrai. Si il ne faisait rien, il allait mourir de froid. C'était bizarre mais cette situation lui rappelait vaguement un autre hiver mais il avait le cerveau bien trop engourdi pour se rappeler et puis la flemme aussi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait se bouger parce que c'était hors de question qu'il meurt.

Il voulut le hurler mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui échappa de ses lèvres gelées tandis qu'il entrouvrait difficilement les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas mourir… pas comme ça…

La faible tentative qu'il fit pour se relever rata. C'est à peine si il pouvait bouger.

- Pourquoi ?

La minuscule partie encore lucide chercha à déterminer la provenance de la voix mais échoua. Elle l'environnait, comme si elle ne faisait qu'une avec le blizzard. Elle résonnait dans sa tête sans venir de nulle part.

- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas mourir ?

Pourquoi… pourquoi il ne voulait pas mourir ? C'était idiot comme question !

- Pourquoi ?

Parce que… parce que ce serait donné le bâton pour se faire battre à Rikuo !

- Ri.. kuo ? Et son opinion est importante ? Tu l'aimes ?

Kazahaya eut un sursaut de vie sous l'outrage. Ce sale type ? Important ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Mais la voix poursuivit.

- Qui est-ce ?

Qui était Rikuo ? Son ami ? Sûrement pas. Un collègue ? En quelque sorte. Mais pas seulement… Qui était cette grosse brute pour lui ?

La voix se fit intriguée.

- Brute ? Il est violent ?

Rikuo ? Violent ? Non. Oui. En quelque sorte. Enfin, il l'était le matin mais au fond c'était plus pour le réveiller que par violence gratuite. C'est vrai qu'il avait le sommeil lourd…

- Tu l'aimes ?

Aimer le brun ? Non, bien sur que non ! Ils étaient bien trop différents pour ça. C'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord d'ailleurs.

- Il ne t'aime pas ?

Le médium aurait bien répondu par l'affirmative mais était-ce bien la vérité ? Il ne savait pas ce que son colocataire pensait au fond.

La voix reprit, à la fois curieuse et patiente.

- Est-il là quand tu as besoin de lui ? Prends-t-il soin de toi ? Est-il prêt à risquer sa vie pour toi ?

Le fin sourcil sur un visage trop pale frémit imperceptiblement.

Oui. A sa grande surprise, il devait avouer que la réponse aux trois questions était « oui ». Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le brun lui avait sauvé la vie, parfois au péril de la sienne, parfois par sa simple présence qui le gardait connecté avec la réalité.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'aimes tu pas ?

Là, la réponse il la connaissait par contre ! Cet imbécile passait son temps à se ficher de lui ! Aussitôt formulée, il eut honte de cette pensée. On aurait dit un gamin ! « ouin il est messant avec moi ! Il fait rien que se moquer ! » N'importe quoi franchement.

Et puis c'est pas comme si il était le seul, Saiga ne se gênait pas vraiment non plus et c'est pas pour autant qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il le trouvait même sympa. Bizarre mais sympa.

- Pourquoi ?

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas .

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne savait pas !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'aimes tu pas ?

C'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas… plutôt... bon en fait il ne le supportait pas !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

La question tournait en boucle, l'empêchant de réfléchir à la réponse. Son corps immobile se crispa quand une pensée pleine de rage explosa en lui.

Parce qu'il détestait ce qu'il ressentait lorsque le brun était prêt de lui ! Il détestait rougir sans pouvoir se contrôler ! Il détestait que son pouls s'accélère lorsqu'il le touchait ! Il détestait que son cœur se serre quand le brun laissait filtrer cette douleur, cette fragilité qu'il avait en lui !

Il détestait se sentir si faible, si bête et si maladroit quand il était là !

La tempête avait cessé, mais pour lui ça ne faisait aucune différence, les battements de son cœur s'estompaient de plus en plus.

Un mot plana autour de lui.

- Alors…

Il…

- Alors…

Alors je…

Et la présence disparut tandis qu'on lui retirait le morceau de tissu qu'il tenait crispé entre ses doigts gelés et qu'une étreinte chaude remplaçait son cocon de neige. Son corps se contracta brutalement au changement et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent. Il connaissait l'odeur qui l'entourait maintenant, il connaissait cette manière de le tenir.

Le blond sombra dans l'inconscience.

Plus tard, alors qu'un grand brun veillait sur un petit blond groggy, à l'étage en dessous, un autre brun passait ses bras autour des épaules d'un autre blond, l'air curieux.

- C'était quoi cette fois ?

- L'écharpe d'une jeune étudiante de psychologie, adepte d'alpinisme. Sa mère nous a demandé de la lui ramener.

Sachant que son amant n'acceptait jamais de contrat pour des objets anodins, il ne se gêna pour le questionner.

- Et elle a quoi de particulier cette écharpe ?

Un sourire en coin glissa sur les lèvres fines du pharmacien.

- Sa propriétaire était passionnée par les sentiments. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là mais ne les comprenait pas. Lorsqu'elle a été prise dans une avalanche, elle n'a regretté qu'une seule chose : ne pas avoir vécu assez longtemps pour les étudier. Ce regret était tellement fort, qu'une partie de son âme à imprégnée son écharpe, comme pour ne pas mourir tout à fait, avoir encore une chance. Lorsque Kudo s'en est saisit, son pouvoir et l'esprit de la jeune fille sont entrés en résonance. Je ne doute pas qu'ils ont du avoir une conversation des plus… intéressantes.

Saiga ne réprima pas le petit rire qui lui vint et déposa un baiser dans le coup du blond.

- Tu le savais n'est ce pas ? Tu savais que le petit se perdrait quand tu l'as envoyé faire cette mission.

Le Sakimi eut un sourire énigmatique et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

FIN


End file.
